The Seventh Circle: Hell Unleashed
by RockerVamp
Summary: Chiron's back. But this time he has another target in mind...
1. Prologue

_A/N: _This story is a collaboration between Vega Sailor and myself. It was written based on both of our ideas but the original story was written by her. This story is a sequel. (By the way I suggest you read her story first because you won't really know what's going on here if you haven't read The Seventh Circle)

Prologue

It was over.

Jeff Hardy got into the waiting car in front of the hospital with his brother Matt and put an arm around Maria. He would finally be able to sleep at night without the threat of Chiron hanging over his head.

Matt smiled at his little brother in the rearview mirror from the passenger seat.

"Let's hit it" he told Ashley. She started the car and they drove off.

Meanwhile the Brothers of Destruction were watching the car form Jeff's hospital room window.

"I can't believe he survived" Kane said shaking his head in disbelief.

"He's a tough kid" Taker agreed then he stretched "C'mon we should head back. If we're late for Smackdown Vince will kill us"

Kane chuckled "Bro come on we've faced worse."

"Yeah but sometimes I wonder why Grim doesn't tell us a Hell Keeper is possessing _him_ it would make a hell of a lot more sense" Taker replied as they started to walk out of the room.

The moment Undertaker stepped over the threshold of the door an ice cold voice rang in his ears. _'You will not be rid of me so easy reaper'_

Taker felt dizzy all of a sudden. He leaned against the door frame to steady himself.

"You alright?" Kane asked turning back.

Taker shook the dizziness out of his head. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

000

Deep in the Seventh Layer of Hell Chiron sat on his throne of skulls beaten and bloody but not broken. He would have his revenge. But not on the mortal, he was no longer important. There were people who would willingly give him use of their bodies. Like those in his cult.

'_But wait' _he thought _'Why use them when the reaper who protected the mortal would be much more sufficient?' _

That was it he would go after the reaper, and he knew just how to do it.

However, He first had to escape his prison and then hell itself before he could exact his revenge. This time he would not be so subtle about exiting the layers as he had been before. And this time it would not be nearly as difficult.

Hell was currently in a state of chaos. During his short term absence from the Seventh Layer, while possessing the mortal Jeff Hardy, many of the violent souls he watched over escaped his layer and infiltrated others layers in an attempt to escape their punishment. This left the other Hell Keepers scrambling to track them all down and put them back. On top of all this they had not had time to choose a successor to guard the seventh layer, so the keepers Dis and Malebolge traded off watching over the seventh layer and their own layers to prevent more souls from escaping.

In other words, his fellow keepers and Lucifer himself would be nice and distracted, while Chiron made his escape.

After all, March was soon upon them, during the third month, the third gate would be open…


	2. Chapter One

Ever since Chiron's attack on Jeff, The Brothers of Destruction and the Hardys had become friendlier towards each other at least in passing. For the sake of keeping what had truly happened to Jeff a secret from the fans, the media and the other wrestlers, they decided to keep a respectful silence like how they were before. As an extra measure of secrecy after Jeff had been taken to the hospital after the battle in the church, Kane had erased the memories of what had happened from the minds of the wrestlers who had helped in the fight, with the exception of Umaga and Edge since their involvement had gone beyond just that night.

Even still Taker and Kane did not treat the Hardys with the same disdain like they did everyone else and every now and then when the three wrestling brands came together in one city the four of them would even get together for drinks after the show.

Besides that everything had gotten back to normal. It had been two months since Taker heard Chiron's voice in the hospital and nothing out of the ordinary had happened since then.

Well nothing out of the ordinary for reapers anyway.

Then one night after a brutal night in the ring with Mark Henry, The Undertaker dragged his tired body up to his hotel room and after calling home to tell his wife and daughters goodnight. He fell into a deep and heavy sleep and had the worst nightmare of his life…

000

Taker was standing in a pitch black room. He didn't even know it was a room it was so dark.

"Daddy?" Undertaker looked up at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Chasey?" He called back feeling around blindly "Honey where are you?"

"Daddy!" Chasey called again this time sounding scared "Daddy help me!"

"Chasey!" Taker started to run. The fear in his daughter's voice was starting to worry him.

"Daddy!" Chasey's cries were becoming more frantic, more terrified. That only made Undertaker run faster.

At long last he saw a light shining down on a little girl sitting with her back to him.

"Why didn't you save me?" Chasey asked starting to turn around "don't you love me?'

"Of course I do honey" Taker touched the girl's shoulder "What would make you think that?"

"Because..." Chasey stood up and whirled around "You let me die!"

Taker gasped and jumped to his feet. His daughter had deep gashes all over her face. Her green eyes. The eyes she inherited from him were dull and lifeless.

All around him fire started to climb the walls morphing the scenery until it became the living room of his house. Sara, Gracie and Kane were lying on the floor, dead. They looked as if the had been sacrifices.

"No!" Taker ran to Sara. This couldn't be happening. First his parents ha died now the rest of his family?!

"I have seen your soul Mark Calaway" Chasey stood next to him as he held Sara's lifeless body in his arms. She was now speaking with Chiron's voice. "I know your fears. Your fear of loss, your fear of abandonment"

Undertaker looked up at her.

"This will be your fate" Chiron stated coldly "Should you continue to thwart me"

000

The Undertaker sat bolt upright covered in cold sweat, shaking. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face off.

"It was only a dream" he whispered to himself still bent over the sink "it was only a dream"

When he looked up into the mirror his blood ran cold.

Chiron's reflection was standing behind him.

Taker summoned his scythe and spun around swinging it aiming for Chiron's head.

The blade hit nothing, but the tile in the wall behind him.

000

Jeff Hardy arrived at the arena a little later than usual. He hadn't slept well the night before. He was still having nightmares about everything that happened. Sometimes Jeff half expected Chiron's symbol to be tattooed on his stomach still. When he talked to Matt about it Matt said it was probably Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"You'll get over it bro" Matt said "Don't worry. I'll be right here if you need me"

Jeff smiled as he dropped off his things in his dressing room. Matt was always looking out for him.

Jeff went walking around to clear his thoughts. Ever since Jeff had been possessed by Chiron he hadn't been the same. His temper had been dangerously close to the surface these days and sometimes he felt as if there was something inside of him something not…human.

"Santino get out of here!"

Jeff looked up. That was Maria's voice. It came from her dressing room a few feet away. Jeff listened at the door.

"But Maria" Santino whined "Why do you love that Jeff Hardy? I'm more of a man than he could ever be!"

Anger rose inside Jeff. Burning out of control like a wildfire.

Jeff kicked open the door so hard that it banged against the wall.

Maria screamed when she saw Jeff. His eyes weren't their usual shade of green, they were entirely black even the whites. A strange black aura surrounded him. He looked possessed.

Jeff shot forward pinning Santino to the wall by his throat.

"Leave…Maria…alone" Jeff said in a deadly growl, his voice disembodied.

"Jeff NO!" Maria cried she jumped up and tried to pry Jeff's fingers off Santino's throat.

"Stop it!" Maria screamed tearfully "You'll kill him!"

'_That's exactly what I'm going to do' _a voice at the back of Jeff's head whispered as he Santino start to turn blue. Then he looked down and saw tears dripping from Maria's big brown eyes.

"Maria…" Jeff's eyes turned back to green. He let Santino go.

Santino got to his feet gasping and choking and ran out.

000

In the Seventh Layer Chiron felt a strange twinge in his mind, the part of his mind that controlled his powers. Something didn't feel right. But he would worry about it later. For right now he had to focus on how to lure the reaper.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He wouldn't lure him directly but through a loved one. The same way he lured the mortal Jeff Hardy…


	3. Chapter Two

000

Chasey Callaway was running through a dark forest completely terrified. She didn't want the monsters to get her.

The jagged gnarled tree slashed and cut her. Ruby red eyes stared out at her from the shadows. Cold cruel voices called her name jeeringly.

Tears were blinding her vision. Chasey stumbled into a clearing in the woods. The voices were calling her name all around her.

_"Chasey...Chasey" _

"Leave me alone" Chasey whimpered she put her hands over her ears. Suddenly dozens of skeletal hands burst up from the ground beneath her. They grabbed her around the legs and waist dragging her down.

"Come play with us Chasey" The voices chanted "Come, play with us"

"NO!" Chasey wailed "No I don't wanna play! NOOO!"

000

"Chasey, Chasey" Sara gently shook her screaming daughter "Honey wake up!"

Chasey's eyes flew open "Mommy!" she sat up and threw her arms around Sara's neck bursting into tears.

"Shh, shh" Sara whispered stroking her daughter's hair. "It's alright honey it was only a dream. But Sara could see it was more than that. Chasey had never woken up from a nightmare this terrified before.

She eventually got Chasey to go back to sleep clutching her Undertaker plush bear. As Sara turned out the light she made a mental note to call Mark in the morning to tell him what had happened.

000

"Damn bro you look like crap" Kane remarked when his brother came down for breakfast in the hotel. One week in a row of the same nightmare. He was running on barely three hours of sleep every night.

"Don't remind me" Taker grumbled. He got himself a cup of coffee and came back.

Kane noticed the tired defeated loook in his older brother's eyes. It was so reminiscent of the one he had when they were little after their mother had beaten them.

Kane came back to reality when he heard Taker's cell phone go off. It was Sara's ring tone.

"Hello?" Taker answered with a yawn.

"Hey baby" Sara said "How've you been?"

"Tired" Taker replied "Really, really tired"

"Oh I'm sorry" Sara said sympathetically "Listen can you remember the last time Chasey had a really bad nightmare?"

"Yeah she was like four wasn't she?"

"Exactly...well she had a bad one last night. She woke up screaming." Sara replied.

"Is she alright?" Taker asked getting concerned.

"Not really" Sara walked into the living room Chasey was just sitting there on the couch staring blankly at the TV. even though her favorite show was on. Gracie was curled up next to her sister trying to cheer her up.

"She hasn't spoken two words since she woke up this morning" Sara continued she held the phone out to Chasey "It's daddy. You want to talk to him?"

Chasey shook her head.

"I do!" Gracie cried she got up and grabbed the phone "Hi daddy!"

"Hey Gracie!" Taker replied "How have you been baby girl?"

"I'm okay" Gracie went on about what she had been doing for the past few days and about a picture of a kitty she had just drawn before finally handing the phone back to her mother.

"That girl can talk" Taker said rubbing his forehead "Listen I'll be home in a few days alright?"

"Okay honey" Sara replied "Love you"

"Love you too" Taker said "Bye"

"Everything alright?" Kane asked.

"Chasey had a night mare last night" Taker replied

"Well that's normal for little kids isn't it?" Kane asked "it was normal for us when we were kids"

"Yeah but Mom was the reason we were having them" The Phenom said "I think it's something different with Chasey"

000

Sara hung up the phone and checked in on the girls before going outside to feed the dogs. Chasey was still sitting on the couch, she hadn't moved a muscle.

Sara sighed sadly and walked off.

Chasey started trembling. There was something near her, something bad. She looked over her shoulder.

A transparent ghost of Chiron was standing behind her, invisible to Gracie. He stared straight at Chasey with venom in his red eyes, but then just as quickly as he had appeared he was gone.

Chasey whipped her head back around and hugged her knees.

"Daddy." she whimpered.


End file.
